Maxille Comeaux
Early History I Wanna Be Alone... Maxille Comeaux is the son of Katrina Gallio and Cody Comeaux. Katrina Gallio is an extremely powerful mutant sorceress, much like her mother Selene Gallio. Katrina had been traveling during the late 90s and early 2000s. She had resided in Italy upon her time of meeting Cody Gallio. The two started a relationship together and had a child named Maxille years later. Much like Katrina's own childhood, Maxille had been closer to his father than Katrina. He hadn't received a lot of parenting from her, mostly just his father which made him grow more fond of him, she was strict yet somewhat kind, and not cruel towards him. When Maxille's mutation became active he was placed under a strict, directive to study his magic and other benefited powers. He spent hours and hours training, which ultimately left him feeling alone, and sad. When Katrina gave attention to Maxille it had been for the use of certain spells, which proved to be difficult for him to handle. When he failed to please her, he was dismissed by her. Katrina was hard to please and she was very secretive. Maxille attended school and had many friends, this allowed him to be able to adjust to a normal life. He had been 13 when he came home one day and found his father unconscious and Katrina nowhere to be found. What he initially noticed was that most of the spellbooks that they had used together were missing. A week had gone by, and Maxille's father was still asleep. The hospital had confirmed that he was in a coma which caused Maxille to feel abandoned by both his parents. With the on-going weeks passing and Katrina still not returning, it dawned on Maxille that she wasn't coming back. He knew that she had left them, and he never understood why. The Xavier Boarding School for Gifted Youngsters Charles Xavier located Maxille through his powers, and before Maxille could be taken into the system, he took him to The Xavier Boarding School for Gifted Youngsters. Maxille began to discover the path of his sexuality while growing up. He noticed his interest in men, and he had become openly gay at the manor. Maxille was very mature for his age, and once be turned 15 his teacher, Jean-Paul Beaubier noticed that in him. Weeks had gone by, and Maxille had become infatuated with Jean-Paul. He pursued an on-going sexual relationship with his mentor, causing Jean-Paul to have an affair. During their first encounter, Maxille gets on top of Jean-Paul and undoes his pants buckle, thus losing his virginity to his mentor. Maxille passed through intensive battle training with Psylocke and joined X-Liberation. It wasn't long until Jean-Paul ended their sexual relations due to his marriage to which Maxille showed no care for. Due to most of the tragedy in his life, he grew cold to people and situations around him. Maxille attended the same class with Kyla Frost and initially, they began arguing. Kyla called Maxille an "under-class parasite", to which he flashed several dollars, and threw it in her face. After this happened, the two began to fight. They created damage to Xavier's balcony, which caused them two weeks of detention. Through their time of being in detention so long, the two noticed the connections they both carried and built a slow friendship. After Kyla was iced out by her sisters, she and Maxille became a pair, being seen everywhere. He confronted her sisters about the issue and Maxille nearly killed the Cuckoos, upon draining their psychic energy, but Kyla had stopped him. After this happened, the Cuckoos shunned Kyla, no longer considering her their sister. Powers & Abilities Powers Lifeforce Absorption: Maxille can psionically drain the life forces of other human beings into himself, by physical touch. If he drained a person’s entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim’s body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Maxille must drain the life force from another human in order to survive. * Psychic Vampire: If he drains only part of a victim's life force, he achieves a measure of psychic control over his victim’s mind. Through unknown means, Maxille can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to his own will. * Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain him, Maxille can enhance his physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. He can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 146 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause him to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. * Immortality: He is immortal from aging, he can regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. Telekinesis: Maxille can psionically control and animate inanimate objects. He can cause inanimate objects to move according to his will by projecting part of her absorbed life force into them. * Inanimate Disintegration: He can cause inanimate objects in his presence to disintegrate. He cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. He can cause objects to heat to the point of creating fire, psionically. Telepathy: He is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Psionic Shadow: Maxille is able to astral project through an unnatural, and unseen way, being able to turn himself into a shadow figure enabling him to become a physical manifestation. * Hypnotic Trance: He can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around him. * Psi-Screen: Maxille is able to shield himself from psionic intrusion by displacing his thoughts into the subconscious of his mind. Abilities Expert Strategist: It's apparent that Maxille works best when considering a situation with his strategic skills, which has been employed in leadership structures, and spontaneous situations, all of which is a necessity in the random environment of Mysticism. Magical Knowledge:' '''During his studies with Katrina, he has gained some form of expert awareness on mystical energies, dimensions, cults and the extra-dimensional entities they worship. He continues to study magic during his free time. ''Limitations Strength Level Maxille possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) about 1,025 pounds under optimal conditions. Weaknesses Incantations: When Maxille used his magic, he was very dependant on incantations. Paraphernalia Equipment Powder: Maxille keeps poisonous powder on him that is made with deadly components to instantly induce paralysis into a victim, and spread throughout their body, like venom and eventually kill them. Transportation Blackbird, Private Jet, Bentley Mulsanne. Personality Maxille is very distrusting to those around him and has no loyal trust to anyone, except Lakisha. Maxille is a patient manipulator who knows he will win in the end. Not only is Maxille manipulative, but he is silent about what he does. He knows when to strike, through watching, waiting and plotting. Maxille is extremely ambitious and deceitful. Maxille has a cunning manner in which he does things; with dark passions and violence. Maxille has told Lakisha that he takes what he wants, and he doesn't care how he gets it. He has shown to be very intelligent and fierce, and he doesn't hesitate in situations. Maxille's main goal in life is to get more power and wealth, and in the long run, he will bring those at his side with him, or take them down if needed. He's a very bold person and his careful and cautious of what he does. Maxille does everything with a heartless personality and a firm hand. He is elegant, charming, charismatic, driven, but also ruthless, cruel, callous, murderous, venomous, and sadistic.